


On Display

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sticky Sex, husbandwaves, peeper!starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream gets locked in the lab while Soundwave and Shockwave have some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Display

**Author's Note:**

> There really needs to be more husbandwaves. 
> 
> This is my first fic for Transformers that I've posted, so I hope you enjoy it :)

He’d always thought that they suited one another, but Starscream never once thought that he’d actually see either of the two lieutenants showing affection, even if it were to one another. Although everything considered, that seemed most likely.

Still, it was something he hadn’t expected to see as he delivered the newest Predacon bone to the lab, stopping dead in his tracks after stepping through the door.

There was always a rumor circulating amongst the Decepticon ranks, even back on Cybertron, that Soundwave and Shockwave were…closer than they appeared. Most, like Starscream himself, passed it off as just a rumor simply because both mechs never seemed to leave their stations, so how could they even have a relationship? Others assumed that the mechs weren’t capable of emotions, and some just plain didn’t care.

There were a few though that swore that they saw them together, and Starscream was now beginning to wonder if they were right all along…

Starscream really hadn’t meant to catch the two ‘Cons in the act, but then again any bot with some decency wouldn’t be fragging their partner against the lab console midday, in plain sight. Besides, was it really that good that neither of the two mechs noticed the door open? The Second in Command scoffed. Of course not! It was Shockwave after all, and chances were Soundwave was just desperate and needed a quick frag, because there was no way Shockwave was good in the berth with an attitude like that.

It was, as Shockwave would say, _illogical_.

He was about to turn around and leave when a hissing sound, followed by a low beep signaled the locking mechanism had engaged. Gawking at the door, Starscream spun around, fully intending to be reprimanded for walking in on the two mechs.

What he was met with, however, was the couple still unaware of his presence and Soundwave’s servo lying atop the locking mechanism. He must’ve accidentally triggered it…

Rolling his optics, the jet crossed his arms over his chest plate and huffed a sigh, tapping his pede impatiently on the floor. He’d love nothing more than to leave and come back later, but apparently that was out of the cards. Primus forbid he suffer here and watch those two frag like petro rabbits…

But eventually, the initial surprise and disgust morphed into strange curiosity, and Starscream let his gaze wander over to the pair of mechs at the console. It wasn’t as if he had anything better to do; getting their attention, interrupting them, and having two sexually frustrated mechs on his case didn’t seem like a good idea.

Besides, it was interesting in a way because he really was not aware that Soundwave was flexible enough to be bent in two comfortably. The slender legs were hiked up high on Shockwave’s shoulders, and the scientist had his partner pinned beneath his large body against the computer console. Silver digits traced along the inside of Soundwave’s raised thigh, grazing exposed circuits and bringing little hitches from the Communications Officer’s vents. Long fingers scratched at the scientist’s broad shoulders as powerful hips drove the tank’s spike deeper and deeper into Soundwave, who all but keened every time it brushed his ceiling node.

The Second in Command cocked his head as he watched the display in rapt fascination. The way the scientist hammered his hips into Soundwave, he was surprised the crew never noticed a limp or any other signs of how roughly he interfaced. The hard, pounding thrusts weren’t unlike Megatron’s, and Starscream knew from experience how hard it could be to hide the aches and pains in the aftermath.

Soundwave, no matter how strange his taste in mechs were, just gained a new respect from him.

“Status.”

The word, spoken loud and clear in the otherwise quiet room, nearly made the Decepticon lieutenant jump in surprise, and wide optics stared at the couple still engaged on the computer console.

It was Shockwave, and he had his helm tilted ever so slightly as he gazed down at his lover.

Starscream felt relief flood through his systems when he realized that he hadn’t been caught staring at them. That would be most unfortunate to explain.

Arching his back under the scientist, Soundwave pressed up closer to his lover. “72.8%...” He panted, letting his head loll back. “Request?”

It was strange to actually hear Soundwave's voice rather then a clip of another bots, but knowing Shockwave he probably forbid hearing any other voice other then Soundwave's own...

Shockwave stilled his hips, seating himself within the smaller mech’s valve. “Proceed.”

The Second in Command wanted to gag; only these two could possibly keep things so professional in the berth.

“Permission to…change positions for remaining 27.2%...of interface…prior to overload?”

They were using percentages while fragging.

Primus help him this was torture.

The scientist began to slowly grind his hips into Soundwave’s, rubbing along the nodes within his valve and gently brushing the ceiling node. “What position do you require?”

If this was their weird version of berth talk, Starscream really didn’t want to see their idea of “kinky”.

The Communications Officer whimpered. “I want to ride your spike.” He arched his hips into Shockwave’s grinding, engine purring.

“Permission granted.”

As Shockwave pulled out of his smaller lover’s quivering valve, Starscream caught his first look at the…shockingly large spike. He gaped, unable to figure out how it could possibly fit in Soundwave at all.

It also became quite obvious why he was enjoying it so much…

Stepping back from Soundwave and over to one of the tables, the larger mech settled himself into place atop the cool surface and beckoned his smaller lover over. Soundwave eagerly slid up onto the table and straddled the scientist’s lap. He leaned back and gently ran the puffed folds of his valve along the spike in a teasingly slow motion, lubricant dribbling out to trickle down along the thick shaft.

Who knew the little drone had it in him to be so…kinky? Starscream felt his plating heat up a little at the display of lust.

Shockwave’s hips jerked, and Soundwave took the hint and positioned himself over the thick spike before dropping himself down and sheathing it to the hilt within his wet valve. The smaller mech moaned and clung tightly to the scientist’s shoulders, undulating his hips as his lover reached between them and tapped on Soundwave’s closed spike panel, muttering a low “Open” straight into the Communications Officer’s audial.

Soundwave complied immediately, snapping the panel back and whimpering as his spike pressurized between them. As soon as it was fully pressurized, Shockwave was pumping it in time with Soundwave’s thrusts.

Starscream was quite taken aback by the two mechs and their display. He had no idea either bot was capable of such behavior.

It was… interesting.

And kind of hot.

A barely-audible ‘snk’ radiated through the room followed by the first pleasured noise Shockwave muttered the entire time Starscream had been in the room, which was an almost painful sounding grunt. Upon further investigation, Starscream realized that Soundwave had retracted his visor about halfway and was mouthing at the tank’s helm fin, causing him to buck up into Soundwave wildly.

Those were quite sensitive, apparently.

“St…Sta-ah!-atus…” Shockwave grunted, pressing his canon-arm into the small of his lover’s back and clutching him closer.

The Communication Officer mewled. “99%...” he said just above a whisper, hot ex-vents blowing onto the fin he continued to lave at and it was all Shockwave needed before he was shifting his hips just so and pounding up into the rhythmically-clenching valve.

Judging by the borderline screams that Soundwave was emitting, he was pounding his ceiling node. Hard.

Soundwave arched back, the position looking quite painful, and let out a static-laced scream of his lover’s name as he reached his overload. Thin jets of transfluid spurted out of his spike, coating Shockwave’s servo and both of their abdomens. The valve, now soaked with lubricant, clenched down almost too-tight onto Shockwave’s spike.

The smaller mech reached up and gently grazed his helm fin with his thin claws, and Shockwave only lasted two more thrusts before he was eagerly pumping his own transfluid into the waiting valve with a deep groan as he reached his own release.

Curling around the scientist, Soundwave maneuvered lazily in the tank’s arms as Shockwave eased a cloth between them to clean the mess they’d made. He finished cleaning them off and tossed the rag aside to be thrown out.

“We are ahead of schedule. You are free to recharge.” Shockwave gently adjusted his lover into a more comfortable position on his lap, softly nuzzling his helm to Soundwave’s as the smaller settled in for some much-needed recharge. Once he heard the drone’s engines settle into a steady recharge hum, he turned to Starscream.

“The reports you are looking for are on the counter to your left. Place the bone there as well.” He commanded as he stood up, careful not to wake his lover, and made his way over to the console and disengaged the door locks.

The Second in Command rolled his eyes and done just that, but was glad there wasn’t any strange punishment for walking in on the two mechs. Then again, it was their inability to lock the door that caused the whole thing to happen, so Starscream wasn’t to blame at all.

He collected the reports and was on his way out the door when Shockwave spoke again.

“Next time, knock.”

 

**-end-**


End file.
